Boats and/or other marine crafts often employ a propulsion unit or propeller to propel the marine craft. The propulsion unit or propeller is also used to steer the marine craft. To steer the marine craft, a propulsion unit or propeller is often rotated via a steering drum or apparatus. To control the position of the steering apparatus and, thus, the propulsion unit or the propeller, the marine craft often employs a controller. However, the steering apparatus and controller often provide a uniform or constant steering ratio over a rotational range of the steering apparatus. However, such known uniform or constant steering ratios provide a steering ratio for controlling the forward or rearward movement of the marine craft that is the same steering ratio for turning the marine craft.